Untitled
by ForIHaveGone
Summary: No title now, hopefully that will change. FEMSLASH: Trish/Lita. Lita is tired of Trish getting everything she wants; Trish wants her, and Lita figures there is only one way to avoid that.
1. Chapter 1

**First things first.**

**WARNING: FEMSLASH TRISH/ LITA**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. I do not own the names of any characters in this story. WWE and Vince McMahon thank you for not suing me in advance.

This story is going to take place during 2001-2002. It will go back between Raw and Smackdown amng more locations that I will later clarify.

* * *

Lita began to lace up her boots as quickly as she could. She had a big match tonight, and was finally going to get her hands on a title shot that she so much deserved. As of lately, Lita had been a bit distracted and it was apparent to everyone, especially to her best friend Jeff.

A week prior Jeff had been concerned and asked what had been bothering Lita. She tried to deny that anything was wrong, but Jeff knew her so well, and this she knew. After a few moments of Jeff pushing her, she finally blurted out the name that left them both astonished, "Trish".

Jeff's eye widened as her turned to his best friend to see her staring back at him with a similar expression upon her face. With just a name Jeff whole demeanor changed. "You mean Trish…as in Trish Stratus?" Lita shook her head. "What's she doing here? No. Why is she here?" he asked fully knowing the answer to his own questions.

A week before had been one half of the WWE draft, on Smackdown. Jeff and Lita had been drafted to Raw, thus leaving Matt behind to fend for himself. They didn't now Trish was going to be drafting to Raw with them; it wasn't announce on Smackdown. Lita had only found out on the day she told Jeff. She had been making her way to the locker room and she heard a familiar laugh from around the corner. She stuck her head out, and there she was, Trish Stratus. They knew losing Matt was bad, but gaining Trish was worse. It's not that either of them disliked Trish per se.

In fact, Jeff was quite a fan. He thought she was gorgeous, a bombshell, much like every other guy on the roster, but to his surprise she wasn't much into guys. Exactly she wasn't into guys at all. He found this out about a month and a half ago, and swore not to tell anyone. He could remember it like it was yesterday. Lita had just lost a mix tag team match and her partner completely was to blame. It would have never happened if Vince wasn't being such a dick. Team Extreme had been on a great winning streak. Lita figured that Trish had gone to Vince's office to sit on daddy's lap to set the whole thing up. It was Lita and Chris Jericho vs. Trish and Albert. Jericho had the match won only to be distracted by the blonde bombshell and Albert to take advantage of the perfect opportunity.

"I am so tired of that witch", Lita yelled once she was completely in the Hardy's locker room. "She always gets what she wants."  
"Who?" Jeff asked emerging from mini fridge his head apparently had been stuck in. "Who else?" she spat. He knew damn well who she was talking about.  
"Look it's not Trish's fault. It was Jericho's fault" he stopped to point to instant replay being shown on the monitor. "Dang man can't keep his eyes in his head. Sure Trish is pretty, and hot, and her body…yum…and yum…"  
Lita stared at the guy practically drooling in front of her. "Hey, Earth to Jeff." She said snapping her finger in front of him before moving her hand back to massage her shoulder. "You are something else you know that?"  
Jeff chuckled, "What? A guy can't help himself." He said with a smirk now on his face. "Hey, would it upset you if I asked could you put in a good word for me?"  
"Ha, you don't have a shot buddy", a grin now taking up a significant part of her face.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jeff gasped as the words left his mouth. His hand now lightly placed on his chest, "You don't think I'm her type? Sure I don't have money like Vince, or big roid muscles like the other guys, but I am damn good looking… hell I'm pretty!" Lita raised her eyebrow at the multi- hair boy now standing in front of her with his hands on his hips. "Yea I said. I am one pretty man." He said raising his head before adding "and you know it."  
"Uh it's not like that", she paused grabbing Jeff's arm to pull him back down to the sofa. "In fact I don't think any guy has a chance, Vince included".  
Jeff didn't quite get what she was trying to say, and Lita could sense the wheels spinning in his head, hell she could practically hear them. Once it was taking too long for it to register with Jeff, Lita figured it would be a lot easier and less time consuming if she just told him "good news" herself.

People have always heard that Trish slept her way to the top, and that was true. She slept her way to the top, but not with Vince, or any other guy for that matter; she slept with almost every girl on the roster. When Lita told Jeff this "news" it left him with a grin upon his face, and a slight tingle in trousers. Much to say, Lita bring Jeff back to Earth with a few slaps as he thought about Trish and the women she's been with. _Guys_, Lita thought to herself while shaking her head.

Lita didn't care that Trish slept her way to the top manipulating girls, getting them to do whatever she want. Hey if that's how she got her kicks then so be it, but the one thing that worried Lita was the fact that she knew she was destined to be next. Trish had yet to sink her claws into her, and Lita was going to do everything in her power to make sure of it. Sure it is easy to say these things, but as soon as Trish entered a room she could make you forget everything; your hopes, your dreams, your passions. Lita had to admit; Trish was mesmerizing, charming, and the way she flaunted her sexuality drove her crazy. She was even surprised she managed to stick it out this long.

Since day one, Lita knew the blonde yearned to sink her viper teeth into her. She's fought her off for so long. She was hoping Raw would be her chance to get away from Trish, and regain her focus on what really mattered to her, the Women's Championship.

"Don't worry about her Li" Jeff said grabbing the redhead's shoulders. "You've stuck it out this long. You can do it" he said looking Lita's dark eyes. They stood there staring at each other for a moment and then... "I'll just avoid her", a great idea soon came to mind. "I just won't see her. I won't look at her. I won't speak to her. I won't even get close" she said jumping off the couch and heading towards the door.  
"Huh? But…wait Lita you know that won't…" before Jeff could finish his word the redhead was already gone "it won't work".

* * *

Lita has apparently succeeded in avoiding the blonde. She was going to wait for Jeff to accompany her to the ring, but wanted to make her way to the stage as soon as possible, and avoid the vixen at all cost. She was pumped; she was ready. Lita made her way to the door and before she could grab the doorknob someone on the other side had already beat her to it…

To be continued.

* * *

I know this is starting off a little slow, but I wanted to set the mood first. :P  
**Please leave a review with feedback, suggestions, anything.**  
I'll be leaving questions at the end of each chapter, for you guys to answer and possibly help me write this story. I don't know how this story is going to end, so just leave me some ideas, okay?

* * *

**WHO'S AT THE DOOR?** ;P


	2. Chapter 2

So it was brought to my attention that something went wrong when I uploaded this chapter the first time. It didn't look weird when I uploaded the file, but when it was published it looked like…WTF. Yes WTF is the only thing that could possibly describe how it looked. Anyways here's the chapter again. If it's still looking like WTF then I will just take it down completely so…yep…back to the story.

Oh and just for the idiotic trolls: IT SAYS FEMSLASH IN THE SUMMARY. If you don't like it, don't read; it's that simple.

"Hey you".  
She recognized the voice. It was none other than the woman known around backstage as "legs".  
"Stacy.", Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes. The taller blonde took notice of this, thus smiling and pushing her way pass her redheaded friend. She then stood in the middle of the room waiting for Amy to face her.  
"Well?" the blonde started before holding her arms out by her side. "What do you think...sexy right?" before Amy could speak she cut her off. "Of course it's sexy, I'm wearing it duh." By this time Stacy was twirling around in front of the mirror admiring herself.  
Lita then let out a loud sigh. Stacy was gorgeous, this she and the entire locker room knew, but the fact Vince had Stacy going out in the ring almost every night in her bra and panties was getting annoying. "Remind me why you agreed to this again?" asked Lita as she walked over to mirror, now standing next to Stacy. Amy then raised her eyebrow at mirror as she watched the woman now cupping her breast. "Your 'puppies' are fine."  
"To answer your question, I'm doing this because…" Stacy chuckled a bit before continuing. "I'm hot", she could tell that Lita was rolling her eyes without looking at the redhead. "The fans need to know that I'm all that. I'm all that and a bag of chips. No all the and a bag of Doritos…Yeaaa Doritos and a diet Sprint on the side." The blonde was now blowing kisses at herself in the mirror. She then turned to look at Lita making her way to the door. "Lita, do you know how good Doritos are? That's all me. I mean Torrie is hot. The proof is in the pages", she said referring to the Playboy magazines Torrie posed for. Stacy didn't want to admit it, but she own 3 copies of the magazine; one for home, one for the road, and one just in case. "Why the rush Ames?"  
"I have a match", she said turning the knob. "I want to get out there as soon as possible."  
"Why?" the blonde asked. Amy then turned to her shrugging her shoulders. Stacy could see she was trying to think of some reason, but came up with nothing. Amy then turned her back to the taller woman and was almost out of the door when...  
"You know Trish looks hot tonight, guess you're in the hurry to see for yourself." Amy took her grasp off the door and turned to face the woman with a huge grin upon her face. Now taking a seat at Amy's locker and crossing her legs. "Guess you're not avoiding her after all."  
"How do you know about that" Amy said loudly approaching the blonde.  
"Woah woah Lita, simmer down. How long have I known you? I may be a blonde beauty, but I have brains too." Stacy said smiling up at the shorter woman who now stood over her.  
Amy stared at her for a moment, unclutching her fist, and turned away once she realized how Stacy got the information which made her chuckle a bit.  
"It was Jeff wasn't it", the blondes smile then turned upside down as she tried to figure out a way to play it off, but fail a bit short. Jeff could never keep his mouth shut when it came to Stacy, she had that power him. It was something Lita would either laugh about or want to strangle the younger Hardy over.  
"Why couldn't you just let me have my moment Amy?" Stacy said crossing her arms and pouting. This always made the redhead laugh. It was the one thing Amy loved doing to her cocky friend, that was busting her bubble.  
"You have a lot of moments Stacy. Just not with me", she said holding out her hand for Stacy and her helping her up. "But seriously I must go now. Messing with you will definitely make me late for curtain call." Once her friend was to her feet they made their way towards the door. "Mind walking me out?" she asked, and before her taller friend could answer she heard the door open behind her. Stacy stopped in her tracks and before Lita could fully turn around she just knew who had walked thru the door. She felt it in the air around her; like she always does. Amy turned to face the woman not exactly looking her in the eyes, she couldn't. Amy knew that if she looked into those beautiful brown eyes there would be no return. She would be captured, and the woman standing before her would know it. Amy quickly began to fumble with the ring on her finger.  
"Hey ladies" the woman walked pass the two. Lita could feel her eyes on her. "Where you off to sexy?" the last word lingered on her lips. This making Lita raise her eyebrow.  
"Well I have a lingerie match but…" Stacy said running her fingers thru her hair before noticing that Trish's eyes were on her redheaded friend.  
"Hey…there. Where are you off to?", her voice was seductive, this is something that weakened every man in the locker room. Stacy watched as the other blonde looked pass her as if she wasn't even there, thus leaving her looking back and forth between the two women with a small smirk on her face.  
Amy could feel that Stacy was about to speak, she could not allow that. Who knows what her trouble making friend would say.  
"Stacy has a match. Yea let's get you to that match; we don't wanna leave King waiting, right?" Lita said grabbing Stacy's arm and quickly making their way out of the locker room. "Puppy power, right Trish?" she said pumping her fist.

Once they were fully out, and halfway down the hallway Amy loosened her grip on Stacy's arm. By now Stacy could not hold it anymore; she was now laughing uncontrollably, "Really Lita? Puppy Power?", she said between breaths. "Something tells me you and King enjoy my matches just the same."

Sorry I took so long haha. I wanted to make this chapter a bit light, but I wanted to introduce Trish A.S.A.P. How'd you like it? 


End file.
